


The Story Of

by LiarOnTheWall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiarOnTheWall/pseuds/LiarOnTheWall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a boy with a light burning out<br/>The story of a man with a beast who howls</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Of

The story of the boy with the bright golden eyes, that bore into your soul if he wanted to

The story of a man who loved so deeply, yet could never find the love he oh so craved

The story of the boy who ran with wolves, banshees, coyotes alike

The story of a man who wanted a family to call his own

The story of a boy who was warped and controlled

The story of a man who wanted to help but whose lips would not mutter the words

The story of a boy who wanted to hear such words, who craved for something no other could give

The story of the boy and the man was something that could not be compared to another

The story of two whose love was brighter and more pure then that of an angels tear

And when the story came to an end, no happy ending was in sight, because while the man was living, the boy was dying

The story will forever be in our minds, his eyes and their love so pure and raw it was unimaginable when the boy was gone

When the boy took his last breathe the man, more wolf then ever, took his last one too

And while the wolves all wept they howled at the moon. The moon which held all of their secrets and love

The wolves, humans, banshee, coyote and fox all howled for their loss while knowing that the boy with the bright golden eyes and the man who loved so deeply yet always was  
burned found their love for all of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> And there is all cheesiness for you lovely people, hope you liked it! Comments are always welcomed along with any suggestions or asks, i swear I don't bite...always


End file.
